


Solemn

by pansypark



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansypark/pseuds/pansypark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles lay in a hospital bed, his body frail and his heart broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn

_My mind and heart you move  
with solemn words of love._

  


Charles lay in a hospital bed, his body frail and his heart broken. He was quiet, mostly mute after what happened, even as doctors and nurses spoke to him about his condition. They all thought it was shock, hoping with all their hearts that he would come through.

But Charles wouldn’t. He possibly _couldn’t_. He may not have use of his legs, but compared to the heartache of what happened, it paled in comparison. Erik had left him. He left him cold, broken, and so utterly alone that Charles couldn’t fathom ever being the same again.

He lay in the hospital bed, his eyes dulled and blank as he stared out the rain-streaked window. He tries to remember a time before; before the pain, before the never ending void he felt in that special corner of his mind. Erik had been so beautiful, so _extraordinary_ that Charles couldn’t have stayed away even if he tried.

And he did. He tried so hard to not feel what he felt. Erik was a wretched soul filled with enough anger and hate to take down whole nations. He was a man that had a heart as black as night, and as cold as Russian winters. Charles could see all that he’d been through, all that he was still going through, and knew, without a doubt, that Erik was trouble.

But he stayed. He helped the man realize that he wasn’t alone; helped him realize that he didn’t _need_ all of that hate, all of that anger. That he could be happy. That he could love.

But Charles was naïve, had always been naïve. Erik warned him, told him that he was playing with fire, but Charles couldn’t stop. He was taken by the man, swept up in the rushing current that was Erik Lehnsherr.

And look where that got him. Cold, alone, empty and broken beyond repair in a hospital where everyone was sick and dying and no one could stop it.

His head throbbed with the voices of terrified children, of dying old men and hurt family members. He couldn’t turn them off, probably wouldn’t if he could. At least here, where everyone’s mind was loud, he could drown out Erik’s whispered voice.

_Charles, my friend, my love. I’m so sorry._


End file.
